User blog:Zippertrain85/Interview with Character/Brai-Yuan
Hello everyone. I had this idea that we should have someone interviewing our most esteemed characters, to see what they're really like and ask stuff that cannot really be answered on a Wiki page. This is inspired off of Emperor Jarjarkine's series on the TES Wiki, except for Wiki characters! Our first guest is the Argonian Freedom-Fighter Brai-Yuan. From The Political Canon! Give him a welcome! Interviewer: It's good to see you, Brai-Yuan. Brai-Yuan: Likewise. Interviewer: So let us start with one of the big questions, what inspired you to start a Revolution in Black Marsh? Brai-Yuan: That is very broad question, but I think I can answer. I, was always interested in the Arcane Arts so eventually my parents sent me to an education facility in Cyrodiil, there I absorbed a lot of Cyrodiil's culture, of Democracy and, basic Mortal Rights, which are embraced in the province. I even learned a taste for exotic food and a new language. I longed for my native land however, and knew I wanted to return one day. So once I did, I saw how corrupt Black Marsh was compared to Cyrodiil. Interviewer: What exactly was so bad about Black Marsh? Brai-Yuan: Oh, many things, if it wasn't poverty, than it was people being enslaved in the middle of the street, or the non-existent healthcare or education system. Or Criminals selling Skooma and doing Hist knows what, even I feared for my safety. Interviewer: Is that how you got inspired to Revolutionize the province or is it more than that? Brai-Yuan: At first I thought, this government must be fixing this other Argonians must be changing things, no one could openly live like this. I was right, but only in a half sense, they did rebel, but they were held down by Brutal Governors or Archein thugs, and the rest of Tamriel turned away, letting these people suffer at their own corrupt Nobility. Interviewer: How did you start up the Revolution? Brai-Yuan: I was not the only one considering revolting as a means, there were other groups around Black Marsh doing similar things. I simply used money I had to fund these people, and help with them with basic things. After that, they considered me a Revolutionary of something. Interviewer: Did you accept it? Brai-Yuan: Of course I did, I wanted to help the people of Black Marsh I got out and lead protests against the government. It did get me some enemies but many started agreeing with the cause and I just continued to advocate for Civil Rights in Black Marsh Interviewer: What made you so radical with the Revolution to go into a full on Republic? Brai-Yuan: I realized that Black Marsh could not have a Monarch. As it seemed too corrupt, as it had been for a long time, and I thought the idea of the people completely ruling the government was overall better. Cyrodiil Democratic-Monarchial system was made for them. And I knew it wouldn't exactly apply for Black Marsh thought I did think about it. Interviewer: So it was not only the Monarchy you're against, but other groups in the land? Brai-Yuan: Oh yess, the Archeins were just as bad, a bunch of Argonians who would enslave citizens just to make some coin or be hired by Nobles for protection. They usually worked closely with the Bourgeois. Another group I knew needed to go was the An-Xileel. A bunch of grimy rich-folk, they are just as bad as the King, who do nothing but try to make Noble life better, while ignoring the people it's sickening! Interviewer: If the An-Xileel are bad, how come they helped Black Marsh in the past against foes? Brai-Yuan: They had a time when they were good however, they time has long passed. They are not democratically chosen, they almost all consist of Nobles, and have no political power outside of the Monarch, hardly what I would say is a good system. Interviewer: Where did your dislike for the King come from??? Brai-Yuan: It came from the fact he cannot govern a province, he spent most of the Economic money for his own pleasure as opposed to the actual nation, he lived as a Rich King while the people simply had nothing! Even worse, his staff told him it was perfectly alright he be like that, how disgusting of a system, don't you agree? Interviewer: What I think isn't relevant. How hard was this rebellion? Brai-Yuan: It was a good couple years. But it did go on even longer than that, the official time the rebellion got actual government warring was when we overthrew the nobles of Soulrest one of the worst cities in Black Marsh. Most of our warring consisted of Guerrilla Warfare, which Argonians have a natural talent for. At first, the Government was not too damaged from it, since we had a smaller following. But as more and more of the Argonians joined it, they were fighting almost everyone. The battling took a tool of them and due to the King's poor judgement with money, we managed to really take blows to the Government. But it wasn't easy to get there, I was imprisoned in the Black Rose more than I care to say. I was a target from the Archeins even more so, but I knew what had to be done. Interviewer: How did the revolution end? Brai-Yuan: Well it didn't technically end, yet. But we're getting there, the rebelling ended once the An-Xileel and the King asked me to discuss the future of Black Marsh with them, I asked some of my guards and they acompanied me and we discussed it. It was decided the King was to Abdicate and the systems he had, be removed. Thus, creating a Republic for Black Marsh and I knew more had to be done. Interviewer: How is Argonia today? Brai-Yuan: Well, the Province is doing better but there are still some issues. I made some deals with not the most morally superb individuals to get funding for the revolution to keep us ahead of the Monarch, who was too proud to accept handouts. But I am elected President and I have been trying to fix the problem that still occur. It will take work. Interviewer: Which Political group do you, Brai most sympathize with??? Brai-Yuan: Well, Taiaja would be angry if I didn't back his Communist party but than again, Swims-In-Marshes wouldn't be too delighted if I dissed the Nationalists, so I don't know. If I had to pick one I would choose Liberal, as that seems the least extreme and I cares about equality. Those are values that I can get behind most so than Communism or Nationalism Interviewer: What are the Three Values of the People: Those are a belief of mine of how to make Black Marsh good. Through Freedom, Democracy, and Patriotism. As I feel these are the most lacking elements in Black Marsh society. I feel we need those in order to make ourselves good, like Cyrodiil I wrote about it in my book if you want more on it. Interviewer: How do you think the Republic will go? Brai-Yuan: I'm not sure what you mean by that, however I assume you're talking about the future of the government, I think we would need time to adjust Black Marsh to the new government or else the Democracy could become corrupt, or changed in negative ways, it needs to be handled right for it to actually have a Democratic effect, you understand? Interviewer: Well thank you, we will see you maybe next time, good luck pal. Okay, that concludes our interview with Brai-Yuan, but if you have any more suggestions for another interview do not be afraid to share them with me Category:Blog posts